


LOCK: YOONGMIN

by mapths



Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Please Be careful, Sad, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, kpop, mature - Freeform, omg owo, plesse this is actually v explicit and has abuse please be careful msjsjs, taekook, yoongmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapths/pseuds/mapths
Summary: "I'm locked inside his mind!"-Jimin  and Yoongi have been together for about two years, every day it just gets worse and worse. Jimin needs to break the lock.----I'm really bad at writing descriptions so,,,,, but read at your own risk, the book mentions domestic violence, and other forms of abuse.





	LOCK: YOONGMIN

“ _Damn_ _it,_   _Jimin_!" Yoongi spat, ripping the nicely tucked sheets off the bed. " _I fucking_ _told_ _you_ _not_ _to_ _do_ _that_ _shit_ _anymore_!" Jimin just sat in the corner of their bedroom, knees to his chest. He wasn't quite sure what he did to set Yoongi off like this. Tonight he came to the small apartment shared between the two boys and went off on Jimin. He did this quite often. " _Say_ _something_ _dammit_!" Yoongi got close to Jimin snapping him out of his thoughts. " _I'm_ _sorry_ ," Jimin quietly mumbled, almost slurring the words together. Yoongi simply stood up straight and rested his hands on his hips. " _Clean_ _this_ _up_. _You're_ _sleeping_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _tonight_ ," Yoongi stated coldly, walking into the guest bathroom to get ready for bed. Jimin sighed, waiting for the click of the lock signifying Yoongi was tucked away for a good half hour. The young boy rose to his feet and walked over to the destroyed bed. He began making it up again, making sure to make it the way Yoongi taught him to. Before going into the living room he looked at the bathroom door making sure it was still closed. He peeked into Yoongi’s bedside table and checked his own phone which was taken away from him. He whisper-read out a text from his mom asking if he was okay. He replied, " _of_ _course_ _momma_!" Unexpectedly, he heard his boyfriend fiddle with the bathroom door handle. Jimin quickly put his phone back and grabbed some pajamas out of his dresser and went into the newly unoccupied bathroom. The bathroom smelt of cigarette smoke, a recent habit of his boyfriend. Jimin internally cried as he closed the bathroom door and slid on the floor. He put his head in his hands and began to pray. Jimin wasn't a religious person, but at times like this, that's all he could do. He and Yoongi have been together for about two years. His boyfriend didn't act this way in the beginning. It all started when Yoongi got a promotion at his job. He worked at a relatively small management company, BigHit Entertainment. They recently started to hold auditions for a new Korean pop group, and Yoongi got in charge of writing and producing the music. Jimin looked at the analog clock that was put above the toilet for decoration and realized it was 11:45. He groaned and got up, knowing that Yoongi would be upset if he wasn't in bed by 12:00. He began to run the water, waiting until it was warm enough to wash his face. He applied his cleanser and gently rinsed his face. He went through all his skin care products, the way Yoongi taught him (of course). When the skin care products were purchased, Yoongi stated he did not want to be seen with an 'ugly' partner (Yoongi refused to call Jimin his boyfriend). After putting on his pajamas, he looked at the clock. 12:05. Shit. Jimin quickly grabbed his clothes and ran into the living room. He was too late. Yoongi was sitting there waiting. Jimin stood there frozen. " _Do you know how late it is little boy?”_


End file.
